


Bounty Hunters are Nothing, but Trouble

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Category: Captain N: The Game Master, Metroid Series
Genre: Canon OOC-ness (from the Captain N cartoon), F/M, Humor, Kevin is eighteen, No Beta Reader - Self Edited, Smut via plot contrivance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Keene is the Game Master. He has been helping Princess Lana defend Videoland from the evil Mother Brain and her minions ever since being sucked into his TV one Saturday morning. He has met most of his favorite video game characters since coming here. There is one character he hasn't met yet, and he would really like to get to know her...</p>
<p>I own nothing. Characters (C) their respective license holders</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Balloons and Peril

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen this posted on adultfanfiction.net, or a censored version posted on fanfiction.net. I'm just now getting an AO3 account and bringing this story over here. 
> 
> No Gameboy because I really didn't want to write him.
> 
> Written in the style of the cartoon, so groaningly painful. There is smut in the later chapters though, hope that makes up for it.
> 
> Irrelvant Headcanons: Kevin has been in Videoland long enough to be 18 now. Captain N cartoon based, not comic based.

Chapter One: Balloons and Peril

 

It was a Thursday like any other Thursday in Videoland. Bright colors splashed every which where, cheerful music singing seemingly from the ground, a sudden pop followed by barking and a loud splash.

“Ouuwaaugh! My beautiful hair! Ruined, you dastard Captain N! I just got this wonderful cut this morning!” Simon said as he flailed about in the water. Duke barked excitedly at Simon’s antics, hoping it was time for swimming games.

“No, no Simon. You have to pop the balloons from the top, not the bottom!” Called a voice from a falling winged teen. Kevin landed on the lowest platform and grabbed Duke’s collar, “No boy, no swimming here. That’s dangerous water!” Duke whined and sat down, trying to convince Kevin to change his mind. Kevin gave Duke a few pats on his head as he waited for Simon to get back into their game of Balloon Fight.

The sound of rushing air overcame the background music and Kevin looked up to see a warp zone appear. Kid Icarus flew out, looking panicked.

“Cap, Simon, we have a problem to the maximus! Hurry up!” Kid Icarus said. Kevin immediately reached down to help Simon out of the water.

“But my hair will take all day to get back in shape for an emergency!” Simon said, looking ridiculously pitiful for such a large man.

“There’s no time for that now Simon, we have to focus!” Kevin said nearly reflexively, hardly waiting for Simon to finish. Kevin tightened his grip on Simon and used his power pad to jump them both through the warp zone, Duke loyally following. They landed on the other side in the throne-slash-operations room for the N Team. Lana immediately began speaking.

“We’ve just gotten word from our sources that a bounty has been placed on a strong ninja from  
Ninja World –“

“What does that have to do with us, Princess? Ninjas are awful and sneaky, hardly such dashing heroes such as my splendiferous self!” Simon said as he posed in what he felt was a dashing and heroic manner.

“This bounty was placed by none other than Mother Brain, Simon. This is serious! This ninja, Ryu, refused Mother Brain’s offer to join her side.” Lana said, clearly annoyed at being interrupted so.

“She wants to mega-take him out! He’s really strong, if he’s gone he can’t fight against her ninja minions in Ninja World!” Megaman said, trying to bring home the point so that the somewhat selfish hunter could understand. The idea of even more work, of such dangerous quality, was enough.

 

“That wretched Mother Brain, how dare she condemn such a valorous man to being hunted like vermin!” Simon said as he posed and decried the N Team’s nemesis. The N Team seemed unmoved by Simon’s sudden change of heart. Duke lowered his head and looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“Well, what are we waiting for team, lets go!” Kevin said, running for the warp zone to Ninja Land with Duke at his side. Lana, Kid Icarus and Megaman quickly followed his lead. Simon stayed back and tried to look important.

“I’ll make sure that villainous Mother Brain doesn’t ambush the Palace of Power while you all are away!” Simon called. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atop a high building a lone man waited. He was dressed in all black with only his emotionless eyes exposed. He had a most mysterious air.

“Such a dishonorable foe, this Mother Brain. Too cowardly to send her own minions against me! Tricking other’s to fight her battles for her! Even the best ninja must sleep, I hope this Captain N will be enough to show the fools where their money comes from.”

Allowing only a short time for his thoughts, he leapt silently to another building. On the move again, appearing as a barely noticeable shadow against the night sky. For half a moment, a figure was almost visible on the same route.


	2. Chapter Two: Ninja in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having learned of a bounty set by Mother Brain, Captain N and the gang come to the aid of Ryu from Ninja Gaiden.

Chapter Two: Ninja in Danger

 

The warp zone spat out the N Team in the middle of a street.

“This is no place for us!” Kid Icarus said as they scrambled to the sidewalks. The streets were not quite what they were expecting though.

“Where are all the cars?” Kevin said. This video world was disturbingly barren of traffic for someone from the real world. Duke woofed agreement, this world was boring already.

“Perhaps we’re not at that stage yet, Kevin.” Said Lana.

“Oh, of course.” Said Kevin, feeling embarrassed for not thinking of that right away. Videogames were his life now, but the thinking still wasn’t always intuitive. “Well Princess, where are we supposed to meet this mysterious ninja guy anyways?” He said in an attempt to recover.

“Haha, I’ve found you at last Gaiden. Your bounty is now belong to the glorious Curdles of Frumpington. Surrender!” said a strange looking fellow with a sword and dagger. The N Team looked around in confusion, no one else seemed to be there.

“Pardon me, but to whom are you speaking?” Asked Lana, hoping to clear up the situation and find Gaiden as quickly as possible.

“Stay out of this lady, this is no concern for you! I want Gaiden!” said the bounty hunter, clearly angry at having his dramatic moment interrupted. Duke barked ferociously, mad at the tone of voice.

“Hey don’t talk to the Princess like that, jerk! She asked you a reasonable question, you should answer it.” Kevin said, stepping up to the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter gestured towards Megaman.

“I told you I’m here for the mysterious guy Gaiden, you can’t get more mysterious than that!”

Duke covered his face with his front paw and groaned.

“Mega-What? I’m no ninja! I’m a robot!” Said Megaman. While it was true it was night in the city, and the poor lighting made Megaman’s bright blue body much darker… it was a big stretch to see a ninja.

“Don’t you know what ninja’s look like? They’re tall and dark to the maximus!” Said Kid Icarus. Looking rather surprised that not everyone knew this.

“Hey, I’m not that short!” Said Megaman, annoyed at the jibe to his height.

“Don’t you try to fool me, you can’t hide if you’re tall! Your head would be sticking out behind all the hiding places!” The bounty hunter was clearly furious at being played for a dupe. Duke lay down and covered his face with both paws.

“Arrooo.” Duke said pitifully.

“You got it buddy, this guy is dense.” Kevin said, “Look, we’re not gonna tell you again, this ain’t that Gaiden guy. This is our robot friend, Megaman!” Kevin readied himself for a fight. He probably didn’t even need his Power Pad for this guy.

A throwing star flew out from seemingly nowhere and nailed the confused bounty hunter, but good. He dissipated in a blip, leaving the N team looking around themselves in confusion.

“Who’s there? Show yourselves!” Lana commanded. Duke pointed like a pointer dog at the  
shadows as a mysterious figure came into view.

“You are the N Team. I called you here to aid me in this unfortunate situation.” Said the figure.

“So you are Ryu! I hope we can get rid of this mega-bounty!” said Megaman. 

“Finally, this loser shows himself!” shouted a voice. The N Team looked around to see bounty hunters of all sorts surrounding them.

“You see my dilemma, Captain N. No matter how many of these fools I take down, a  
hundred more take their place. Even I need to rest.” Ryu said.

“Man, don’t these guys have better things to do than bother innocent ninjas!” said Lana, attacking the nearest one, taking him out with a good whack with her staff. Megaman blasted some of the bounty hunters farther away. Kid Icarus took out an arrow and shot at the big talker. The bounty hunter sprouted feathers and strutted around, clucking.

“Don’t chicken out on us now!” Kid Icarus said, laughing. Duke ran towards the now-a-chicken hunter, barking. He let out a mighty bawk and ran away in a cloud of feathers.

“Mega-yeah, go bother someone else!” Megaman said. The bounty hunters gave a collective yell and charged down from their perches, hoping to mob the N Team into submission and get their bounty on the Ninja Gaiden hero. Kid Icarus flew up, shooting arrows into the mob.

“You guys need to chill out to the maximus!” Kid Icarus said as the bounty hunters shot by his arrows fell over, snoring. Kevin laughed at the joke as he fought his way to Ryu. Ryu was holding his own against the mob of bounty hunters, taking them out with throwing weapons before they could get close.

A large bounty hunter caught Kevin by surprise. Kevin dodged his kick and punched at him. The bounty hunter blocked and tried again to take down Kevin. Kevin dodged again and jumped back, getting ready to pull out his Zapper. When he saw throwing stars fly out of the darkness, aimed at Ryu’s back. 

“Oh no”, Kevin thought, “I hope I can get there in time!”


	3. Chapter Three: Captain Meets Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain N finally meets his favorite video game hero. Plot contrivance for smut is set up.

Chapter Three: Captain Meets Hunter

 

Kevin thought fast in order to save Ryu from the oncoming throwing stars. He used his Power Pad to give himself the strength to throw the bounty hunter he was fighting with in the way of the throwing stars.

“Arrg!” The bounty hunter cried out as he dissipated in a blip. More stars flew out of the shadows, aimed at both Kevin and Ryu now.

“Hey, no fair!” shouted Kevin. He leapt out of the way and pulled out The Zapper. He took aim and shot the stars out of the air. Kevin aimed at the area the stars came from and fired. A figure in ninja garb rolled out of a shadowy balcony, throwing more stars at Kevin. Kevin again shot them down with the Zapper. Kevin shot at the figure as it landed. The energy of The Zapper’s blasts rippled around the figure but didn’t seem to do any damage. “What?” thought Kevin, “no ninja has energy shields! This is another bounty hunter!” The ninja-hunter threw another few stars and leapt over Kevin, trying to get to Ryu. Kevin used his Power Pad to leap up and tackle the ninja clothed hunter. The stars flew into the mob, taking out the other bounty hunters.

The hunter rolled with the tackle and flipped Kevin onto his back. Kevin grunted and tried to roll over on top. The ninja disguised hunter kicked out at Kevin as he rolled, and flipped him off again. Kevin kicked out at the hunter, hitting the hunter’s head. The hunter’s mask cracked. The hunter rolled and flipped up over Kevin. Kevin got up in time to punch at the hunter as the hunter landed crouching. The hunter blocked, but the mask fell away revealing a woman’s face. Kevin stood up, shocked, gasping.

“Oh my gosh, you’re Samus Aran! You are totally my favorite video game character ever, I can’t believe I finally get to meet you! I never thought we’d ever get to visit Metroid Land, but you’re here. Oh my gosh Metroid is so awesome, you’re so awesome! Oh my gosh! This is so totally awesome. Oh. My. Gosh.” Kevin said, his fanhood of Metroid coming to the fore. Completely forgetting the dangerous situation that he was in. Samus stood up into a defensive stance, and looked at Kevin with suspicion. 

“How do you know me, boy?” she said. On guard.

Kevin bounced up and down in excitement. “You’re only in the best videogame ever! You’re the star of it! You’re the best!” Kevin said, as he flailed about. Samus looked at him with disdain.

“Get over it boy, I’m about to run you down. This is my bounty, and I don’t fail.”

“What? I can’t believe you’d ever work for Mother Brain!” said Kevin. Shocked again.

“What nonsense are you speaking of boy?” said Samus, irritated at this pathetic  
diversion attempt.

“The Princess of Videoland found the sources that went through the bounty agency  
were bogus! Mother Brain wants this guy taken out because he refused to join  
her!” Kevin said.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, she can afford to offer her own bounties.” Samus said as  
she knocked Kevin’s legs out from under him and pulled out a blaster. Clearly  
done with this banter.

“Oof.” Kevin fell gracelessly, too surprised to have dodged. “But you wouldn’t take her bounties, Samus!” Kevin said from the ground, as he didn’t even try to get up. Samus aimed the blaster at him. “You’re the only bounty hunter that never fails her bounties! This Ninja Gaiden guy is too good to be taken out by anyone else.”

“There are other Hunters in the Elite Hunter League, boy. Your efforts are useless, I hope you have a continue saved up.” Samus said, unmoved. Kevin was stunned, why would he lie about this? Didn’t she know who he was? He was Captain N, savior of Videoland! Just as Samus pulled the trigger an arrow flew out of the quickly ending scuffle behind them and spoiled her aim. The blast hit the ground next to Kevin’s head.

“Don’t worry Cap, I’ve got your back!” called Kid Icarus.

“Thanks for the save!” Said Kevin. He kicked up and knocked the blaster out of Samus’ hand. Samus grabbed Kevin’s leg and twisted, Kevin twisted with the move and kicked out with his other leg. “I don’t want to fight you Samus! Let me prove what I’m saying!” Samus let go of Kevin’s leg and stepped back.

“Alright, but if this evidence isn’t good your little sniper buddy won’t be enough to save your skin!” Samus said. She pulled out more throwing stars from her ninja suit and aimed at the bounty hunters still up and fighting with the rest of the N Team. They dissipated in blips, leaving one opponent for each person in the fight. “That should even things up a bit.” Samus said. Lana kicked out and destroyed her opponent. Megaman blasted away his and Kid Icarus’ opponents as Kid Icarus flew over to Kevin. Ryu took down his opponent flawlessly.

“Are you ok, Kevin? That looked like a boss fight!” Kid Icarus said. Samus was unimpressed with Kid Icarus’ comment. Kevin looked embarrassed.

“Where is this proof?” Samus said. She wanted to get this over with so she could collect her bounty. Kevin gestured at Lana.

“Princess Lana found this out, she can tell you exactly how.” Kevin said. Lana walked over and took stock of the situation. Samus might not have kept up with what Captain N looked like, but she did know who the Princess of Videoland was by sight. Samus proffered a shallow bow to Lana.

“Princess.” Samus said in acknowledgement of her status.

“Thank you, Hunter.” Lana said, “The sources of the N Team may not be what they were when my father was in power, but they are still enough. One of our agents has access to the files of the Bounty Hunters Unlimited Organization. This person sent us notification when one of Mother Brain’s less well-known minions filed a suspicious bounty. It turns out our agent’s suspicions were correct. Mother Brain had offered Ryu a high rank in The Legion of Darkness. His skills are well known. She was angry at being turned down.” Lana said. Ryu gave a bow of acknowledgement.

“This is true, I was approached by this eggplant person with an offer to work for Mother Brain. I declined the offer, explaining I preferred to work for no one.” Ryu said. “No ninja would resort to such dishonor on his abilities as to hire others to fight in his place. I turned to The N Team for aid, as only machines need no sleep.” Samus nodded slightly in agreement to the truth of this  
statement.

“I’ll verify this myself.” Samus said. And turned away, “But don’t think I’m finished with you yet.” Samus gave Kevin a strong look, and seemed to melt back into the shadows as she went on her way. The N Team watched her go with some trepidation. Except for Kevin. He was too excited to be worried by Samus’ statement.

“Man, I can’t believe I got to meet Samus! This is the best day in Videoland ever!” Kevin said, jumping about, unable to contain his excitement.

“If it wasn’t for Kid Icarus that bounty hunter would have creamed you, Kevin!” Lana said. Kevin was too busy bouncing and talking to himself to notice Lana’s reprimand.

“Yeah Princess. But I don’t get why she was still so mad!” Kid Icarus said. “I shot her with my Arrow of Affection! She should have been feeling too warm and fuzzy to want to kill anything!” Kid Icarus seemed worried by this seeming problem with his arsenal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus "relaxes" and plots to get Kevin separated from his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gravator is like an elevator but uses anti-gravity instead of hydraulics or cables.

Chapter Four: Reconnaissance

 

_I must be getting soft._ Samus thought to herself as she made her way back to her spaceship.

_I should have killed that guy where he stood, or lay, as the case may have been._ She reflected. _I could have taken the bounty and hunted down the jerk that placed it. But the Princess wouldn't have liked that, and she’s still powerful._

Samus’ face reflected none of her thoughts as she called her ship down to retrieve her. _He was competent though._ Samus boarded her ship and ordered it to return to The Locker. _And not too bad looking, either._ She thought. Samus entered the gravator.

“Operations Deck.” She commanded. The gravator dinged pleasantly and began moving.

“Ship, bring up comm. link to the Intergalactic Space Police, in Space-Land.” Samus said.

“Complying.” the ship’s computer responded in a pleasant male voice. The gravator dinged and opened its doors. Samus walked down the hall into the Operations Room.

“Channel established, bringing link up onto main communicator on Operations Deck.” The computer said.

“Samus Aran! To what do we owe the pleasure?” said the pleasantly cheerful public relations droid on screen.

“I’m afraid you might not be so pleased in a moment, CU-D09.” Samus said.

“Oh my!” Said CU-D09. “What seems to be the problem?”

“My bounty was issued illegally, I’m reporting the company that issued it for investigation.” Samus said.

“We will get right on that Samus. Is there anything else we can help you with today?” said the public relations droid, considerately polite as possible.

“You don’t happen to have any good bounties or cases you need… closed?” Samus said. The droid tilted its head as it processed the  
request.

“We do have something for a Space Hunter of your caliber, Samus Aran. Do you take the offer?”

“You know my policies, feed me the data if it meets them.” Samus said.

“Certainly!” Said the droid. A bar popped up on the view screen, showing the status of the data feed. “Thank you for your attention to the law, Space Hunter. We will flag this case with priority status. Have a pleasant day!” The link was terminated, the data feed finished.

“Excellent.” Said Samus as she reviewed the data. The case was on a group of particularly nasty Space Pirates, many lesser hunters had been reported as confirmed dead after attempting this bounty and two members the Elite Hunters League missing. “I suppose I wouldn’t mind a little… help… on this case.” She thought. “Computer, pull up all data on “Captain: N” and send  
to my quarters.” Samus stood from the Command Console and headed down the hall for the gravator. I hope he wasn’t just lucky today, this could be fun. She thought as she entered the gravator.

“Living Deck.” Samus commanded the gravator. The gravator dinged pleasantly and moved to the appropriate deck. “I need to get out of this disguise, how can ninjas stand this getup?” Samus said as she stepped out of the opening gravator doors. The doors dinged pleasantly behind her as it closed.

She turned into her quarters and pressed a few buttons on the console on her desk. The lighting dimmed as Samus stripped off her disguise.

“Finally.” She said, sighing in relief. She walked over to one of the doors and stepped in. A warm bath was being drawn into the luxurious spa. Samus stepped into a stall next to the bath.

“Run shower sequence.” She said, computer dinged a slightly different tone and ran the sonic pulses that were used for cleaning. After a few seconds the computer issued the same tone.

“Cleaning sequence complete.” The computer said. Samus stepped out of the stall and lowered herself slowly into the comfortably warm water that was waiting. “Sequence “Relaxation” has been initiated at Captain’s Terminal One. Prior Command in conflict with part of Sequence. Request orders.”

“Leave off the vids, send me the requested data on this viewscreen.” Samus ordered.

“Complying.” Soothing music issued from speakers and a  
viewscreen on the wall above the bath came on. With information on Captain N  
displayed on it. Samus read over it, scrolling through it with her cybernetic  
links to the ship. She didn’t truly need to speak her commands to it, but she  
was still human. Living the life of a loner she developed some unusual habits.

 

“It seems you weren’t just lucky during our little scuffle.” Samus murmured. “Apparently I should have been keeping up with the status of Videoland more thoroughly. Things have gotten exciting as of late.” She said to herself. She lay back in the bath, sighing in enjoyment of the experience. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to take some revenge against “Mother”,” She said. A small service ‘bot hovered into the room with a glass of champagne, and two bowls. Warmed chocolate was in one dish and fresh, ripe strawberries in the other. The ‘bot hovered at a convenient height for Samus to reach the flute, she grabbed it and the ‘bot moved so that the chocolate and strawberries were near her other hand.

Samus took a small sip of the Champaign, rolling it around,  
enjoying the play of subtle flavors and tingling of the carbonation.

“Ahh, I guess I don’t really need another bounty for a while…” she mused to herself after swallowing the delicate bubbly. She took a strawberry from the tray and seemed to contemplate it. It was a luscious, rich red, plump and soft. The stem and leaves were a dark green, slightly rough in texture. The strawberry smelled fragrant and sweet, she brushed it against her lips. “Mmm, perfect, let’s see how you taste.” She took a delicate nibble, savoring the sweetness, the  
almost-but-not-quite tangy aftertaste of a perfectly ripe berry. “Ahh yes, an exceptional harvest.” She trailed the slightly chilled strawberry across her chest, the juice leaving a light pink trail over her breasts. Her nipples peaked as she teased the strawberry against them. She twirled the champagne flute in her other hand, eyes closed.

“Computer, bring up some images on Captain N.” The computer chimed softly and complied, showing various image files of the N Team with Kevin, and Kevin alone as a slideshow. Samus raised the strawberry from her breasts for another nibble. She swallowed the bite and sighed. “I don’t guess I’d have much time to relax if I were helping the N Team. I’ll just have to make sure you’ll be worth it.”

Samus took another sip of champagne, and dipped the strawberry into the chocolate. She pressed the chocolate against her lips, taking a deep breath of the rich, dark scent. She opened her mouth and took a bite. She chewed slowly, enjoying the combination of the bitter, smooth, dark chocolate and the sweet, juicy, tang of the strawberry. After a few moments she  
swallowed, chasing it down with a sip of champagne. The dry bubbly was a perfect compliment to the flavors of chocolate and berry.

She sat down her flute of champagne and picked up another strawberry. Her now free hand moved across her chest, teasing her nipples. She took a nibble from the strawberry, less delicately this time, allowing its juices to trickle across her lips. She hummed softly as she moved her free hand down her stomach. She teased her fingers through her blonde curls for a moment, then moved slowly back up her stomach. She took the bitten strawberry to her breasts, running it in circles around her nipples. She shivered as the juice cooled against her skin and sunk lower into the water, letting it warm her sensitive nipples back up.

Her free hand strayed back down her stomach and slipped between her legs. She brought the strawberry back up to the warmed chocolate and dipped it in. She brought it slowly to her mouth, savoring the scents. Her other hand pressed down between her legs, not quite between the folds of her lips, teasingly just beyond her clit. She moved in slow circles, then slightly faster strokes. She moaned softly and licked some chocolate from the strawberry, relishing the sensations that she was experiencing. She moved her hand in faster circles now, gasping softly. Her toes curled and flexed, and she took another lick of the chocolate covering the strawberry. The flavor was wonderful, a bitter-smooth compliment to the darkly sweet scent of chocolate and berries, all of which added to the warm tingling feeling of the warm water against her as she teased her clit with her fingers.

She took a final bite of the berry and discarded the stem. She moved her hand down to her breasts, running her fingers across them under the water, teasing her nipples. She slipped the fingers of her other hands between her lips, playing directly with her clit now. She gasped as her hips rose and her body shook as she brought herself to orgasm. Eyes closed, still shivering, she sunk low in the water, the picture of total relaxation.

A few moments of rest was all she allowed herself, all she truly needed for the day. She picked up the champagne flute as she stood up from the bath, water glistening off of her skin in the dim lighting. She tossed the rest of the Champaign down in one drink.

“Computer, set the fastest course for the Palace of Power.” She ordered.

“Complying.” said the ship’s computer. Samus stepped out of the bath and back into the stall.

“Initiate drying sequence.” The computer chimed and the stall initiated sonic wave pulses until Samus was completely dried off.

She smirked as she stepped out of the stall, walking quickly toward the gravator.

“I told you I wasn’t done with you yet, Kevin.” She said as she headed for the armory, and the battle suit stored there. “I hope you’ll be more than a fun diversion.”


	5. Chapter Five: The Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus convinces the N Team to part with their captain.

Chapter Five: The Lure

 

In the Palace of Power Kevin Keene, better known in Videoland as Captain N, was on Cloud Nine. He was humming to himself as he walked the halls. Duke had stayed by his side longer than the rest of the N Team, yet even he grew bored with Kevin’s self absorbed bliss. Duke finally gave up on attempting to get Kevin to pay attention to him, and had gone off in search of someone more likely to play fetch or give treats. 

“I- me-t Sa-mu-s Ara-n.” thinking to himself in a sing song tone. If one couldn’t tell, Samus was  
Kevin’s favorite character from Kevin’s favorite game, one could say that Samus Aran was Kevin’s hero and one wouldn’t be too far off. One could say a lot of characters were Kevin Keene’s hero and one wouldn’t be too far off. But Kevin was definitely Samus’ biggest fan. As Kevin neared his room his he thought, “I just wish I could have gotten a picture! I can  
still barely believe it!” His doors opened to reveal walls covered in photos of various famous Nintendo characters, many signed, and a few posters of some of his favorite places in Videoland. Kevin shrugged out of his letterman jacket and fell onto his bed, grinning to himself as he replayed the events of the day over in his head, again, for, well, the nth time. He hadn’t really  
stopped replaying the events, truth be told, he’d been looping them from beginning to end nearly continuously since before they’d left Ninja World.

“She’s even more beautiful in person.” Kevin thought to himself, his grin getting somewhat less happy and somewhat more stupid. “She wasn’t wearing her hair down, like in the game, I  
wonder how long it is? I can’t believe her hair is blonde! It always looked sort of brown. But that doesn’t matter now, I saw her in all her real, live, three-dimensional glory. Why did I never realize it before, she is a goddess!” went Kevin’s thoughts. Kevin’s hand had wandered down his body during these thoughts, and begun stroking his erection through his pants. He’d been somewhat hard ever since he’d seen Samus’ face, and realized who she was, but had been trying  
desperately to hide it. It always made him feel so awkward and out of place whenever that happened, and most of the time it wasn’t even over something that could be considered sexy. It just happened. But this time was nearly a million times worse than all the others, as it wasn’t an accident it was nearly impossible to get rid of. As much as he was embarrassed to admit being turned on by a video character, Samus had turned him on. “Her eyes were so fierce!” he thought to himself. Thinking of their fight now, knowing who he’d been fighting, was nearly torture. He stroked his erection through his pants, wondering if he had the time to be alone for a little while.

The loud wailing of the alarm system sounded throughout the Palace of Power.

“Of course,” Kevin sighed in frustration. _Another emergency… I hope this doesn't mean things are going to get worse._ Kevin thought as he stood up from his bed, trying to think unsexy thoughts in an effort to regain proper co-ordination. Kevin began jogging toward the Throne-slash-Operations Room, hoping this was a relatively minor emergency. When he finally arrived it was clear that something had the N Team in a state of surprise, but not fear. _Oh good, this probably won’t take long at all._ He thought as he came up to the viewing area.

“Hey guys, what’s the problem this time?” Kevin asked in his ever cheerful manner. Duke barked and ran over to Kevin, receiving an absentminded pat by his master. Lana looked rather unhappy, Simon seemed to be offended, and Kid Icarus and Megaman seemed dumbfounded. The cause seemed to be the power suited humanoid standing with them. Samus turned her head as Kevin approached and said.

“You owe me for that bounty I had to report, Captain N. I was just explaining to the rest of the N Team that it’s lucky that I managed to find another bounty so quickly, so we can finish this up nice and neat.” Samus’ voice issued out of the suit’s external speakers. Kevin almost had trouble recognizing her at first, her power suit looked totally different in three dimensions, the only similarities to the game were its color scheme. Kevin was surprised 

Was that what she’d meant when she’d left? He thought to himself. He’d been too distracted to really think about what she had meant.

“Oh. Well. What kind of bounty?” Kevin said, with some trepidation.

“Exactly my point, Kevin, I was just talking to Space Hunter Samus about that. Space Bounties are even more dangerous than our usual missions, and hardly important enough to take away Captain N from his duties as defender of Videoland.” Lana said, she clearly did  
not think very highly of taking rewards for helping those that needed it.

“And I was trying to explain how important this mission is, this isn’t a bounty I picked up so I could get upgrades. This is issued from the Galactic Police for a serious problem. Space Pirates. This band that they need taken down has destroyed many, many other Standard Bounty Hunters,” Samus gave Lana a look, although what kind of look was hidden by her helmet’s face plate, “as well as being suspected of taking down two other Elites. These Pirates have been attacking critical trade routes in the Galactic Empire, disrupting the economy of not just the Galactic Empire, but also of Videoland. My home zone is one of the main suppliers of raw, safe, fuel to Videoland. Without this fuel many other zones would run out of power or disappear altogether.” Samus said. She looked from Kevin back to Lana, clearly waiting for a response.

“Well, I don’t see what the problem is, Princess! This seems pretty straight forward to me, I mean, I can’t pick and choose who I defend, you know? I’m the defender of Videoland!” Kevin said. Lana looked down and sighed.

“You’re right, of course, Kevin.” Lana said, but it was obvious she was still worried. “These Space Bounties are a serious danger, Kevin. Please be careful.” She added, even though she knew he wouldn’t really listen.

“Yeah, of course Princess! You know me!” Kevin said. Lana did not appear comforted by his attempt to set her at ease. Kevin turned to Samus and asked as cheerfully as possible, “So, where to?” Samus jerked her head in a motion to indicate that Kevin should follow her and turned around and began walking out the main entrance from the Throne Room.

“This way.” Samus said. Kevin hurried after, and turned to wave at his friends as he left.

“Bye guys, I’ll be back quick as I can. Don’t worry!” Kevin said to them. Duke woofed and followed Kevin, excited to be on an adventure. Still walking, Samus turned to Kevin and said,

“It isn’t a good idea to bring him along, if there’s an emergency while we’re in space I don’t have dog sized space suits.” Samus didn’t mind dogs, but what she said was the truth. If the worst happened, as it always seemed to, then there’d be no escape for Duke. Kevin looked disappointed, Duke gave a few pathetic whines and looked down trodden. “Sorry boy, I’m only speaking the truth.” Samus said to Duke. Kevin realized this too, and stopped a moment to give Duke a hug.

“Sorry Duke, but you’re my best bud! I can’t let anything happen to you!” Kevin said, “Go back and stay with the N Team. Keep the rest of Videoland safe for me while I’m away!” Kevin told him. Duke perked up at being given a task. He posed bravely and woofed, then turned and ran back for the Throne Room.

“I’m sorry Captain N, I know how important pets can be.” Samus said, recalling fondly her own pet, the only other survivor of the massacre of her home colony.

“It’s ok Samus. I understand, I’d never forgive myself if I let something happen to Duke.” Kevin said. Samus stopped walking, just outside the Palace Grounds. Kevin looked around in confusion. “Huh, what’s here?” He asked. Samus gave the command to her ship to de-cloak. Kevin looked stunned.

“W-h-o-a-h.” He said, “A cloaking device!”

“I thought you knew everything about me from this “Metroid” game.” Samus said, amused.

“Well, everything that was in it! You didn’t have a ship you could play in the game, you know. It all took place on one planet-asteroid-thing.” Kevin said, defensive. Samus seemed to nod as if she understood exactly what he meant. It was obvious Metroids were involved, but she’d been hunting Metroids, or been trained to hunt them, nearly all her life. It could really have been any of her missions.

As they boarded her ship Kevin suddenly remembered the planet’s name.

“Zebes!” Kevin said, excited.

“Zebes…” Samus said, “I thought I’d gotten Mother that time. She was small time back then, leader of a group of Space Pirates. The self-destruct activated, but she survived somehow.” Samus didn’t sound fond recalling what she felt of as a failure. One hundred percent success rate or not, Mother Brain’s escape was the worst thing that could have happened.

Samus ordered the ship to depart for the Galactic Federation’s Zone and headed for the Lounge Area.

“… Mother…?” Kevin asked cautiously. He’d only ever heard Mother Brain’s minions call her that. Samus sighed, and pulled off her helmet.

“It’s… complicated.” She said as they reached the Lounge. “Mother… Brain wasn’t always evil and twisted.”

“What? That’s hard to believe.” Kevin said. Samus gestured to the table.

“Take a seat.” Samus said as she pulled out a chair for herself. She sat her helmet on the table and ordered drinks and dinner to be sent in. Kevin pulled up a chair, looking at Samus strangely. “I call her Mother out of habit, Captain, because I was raised on Zebes. Mother was built by the original inhabitants of Zebes, as their guardian. She was corrupted by the Metroids, and started guarding them instead.” Samus sighed, hating to relate even such a short story of her past.

“Man… no way. ” Kevin said, stunned. Mother Brain, protector of anything? Mother Brain, having helped to raise Samus? It was a lot to take in and the mood was heavy.

“Sooo, what’s this bounty we’re goin’ after?” Kevin said, trying to change the subject. “Space Pirates, I know, but, like, what kind?” Samus ordered the data to the viewscreen on the table.

“They seemed pretty standard fare at first, but they got luck. They managed to capture a Galactic Federation Supply ship carrying weapons to an outpost. With this they were able to become enough of a threat that their bounty had to be removed and placed up as a Galactic Federation Warrant.” Samus said. At Kevin’s confusion as to what exactly that meant, she clarified “Only members of the Elite Hunter’s Guild can take Galactic Federation Warrants, two of them tried already.”

“So, this is gonna be exciting then, huh?” Kevin said. Samus laughed.

“Something like that. Better than anything in your games, at any rate.” She said. The service bot arrived with drinks, Samus picked up a mug off of it as it hovered by and took a swig.

“That’s pretty cool! I haven’t seen many robots in Videoland! Well, except in Megaland of course. “ Kevin said as the bot hovered next to him.

“This unit is a service M-Class model. Please select beverage,” the robot said in a bland, generic voice. Kevin picked up a glass of soda and took a sip.

“You fight pretty well, Captain N.” Samus said, “Most un-augmented humans can’t keep up with me.”

“Yeah,” Kevin said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “I think it has something to do with The Ultimate Warp Zone and how it brought me here. It gave me my Power Pad and The Zapper.”

“I suppose being summoned to every end of Videoland to fight doesn’t hurt, either.” Samus said.

“Yeah, it can be pretty tough sometimes. There’ve been a few days we hardly got any time to sleep!” Kevin said, taking another sip of his soda. “It can get nuts.”

“Haha, yeah I’ve had days like that. It’s tough fighting on no sleep.” Samus said in agreement, remembering almost fondly long hunts in deep space. “But it sure makes the rest all the more relaxing, eh?” She raised her mug to Kevin and winked.

“Yeah, man. It’s great finally bein’ able to sleep.” Kevin said, oblivious to what Samus was really saying. Samus snickered at his comment.

“That wasn’t sleep I was interrupting, Captain.” She said playfully. Kevin’s eye widened and he sputtered for a few moments in shock. He hadn’t been expecting this sort of banter from any character in Videoland, much less such a beautiful woman. Samus took a swig of her drink to hide her amusement.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Kevin finally managed to choke out. Embarrassed more at the idea that Samus somehow knew he was fantasizing about her than at the idea that Samus might know exactly what he’d been doing.

“Must be something else they left out of your game.” Samus said, doing her best to keep a straight face.

“Hey, hey, you’re just pullin’ my leg!” Kevin said, relieved that she didn’t actually know. Samus grinned and tapped her helmet that was resting on the table.

“Thermal readings don’t lie, Captain. If you were sleeping, I’m a Space Pirate.” She said. Kevin blushed and sunk down in his seat. She hadn’t been pulling his leg… she knew he’d been aroused by his body heat.

“Hey, what are you so embarrassed about.” She said seriously, but she couldn’t resist the pun.“I’m just giving you a hard time.” Kevin groaned and sunk his head on the table.

“You must think I’m some kind of pervert.” He said from his sunken position. Samus snorted and made a dismissive gesture.

“I woulda thought you’d be used to the teasing.” She said. Kevin shook his head, not bothering to raise it from the table.

“No one on the N-Team ever talks about that stuff, at least not around me.” He said, the picture of gloom and embarrassment. Samus set her mug down and leaned over towards Kevin.

“Hey, cheer up, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” She said, placing a hand on his back. “if it makes you that uncomfortable I won’t tease you like that again, ok?” Kevin looked up.

“It’s not that.” He said, “It’s just… it uh…” he had no idea how to tell her that what was embarrassing was that she could see it every time his body decided to get aroused. It was hard enough ignoring it when he was with the rest of the N-Team, but being with Samus… he didn’t know if he’d ever calm down completely. And she could see. Every time it happened. “I’m… a guy?”

Samus raised her eyebrow, and seemed to look him over. “You look like more than that to me.” She said, “You fight better than just a guy too.”

“That’s, that’s not what I meant. I mean, I’m a guy. And you’re a girl, a beautiful girl, and… and…” Kevin raised himself back up to a sitting position, trying to communicate with his hands the monumental importance of these two facts. And even more, their relevance to the current situation.

“Are you embarrassed you get aroused?” she said, that seemed to be where he was going, but she was still somewhat confused. She might not have been raised by humans, but she wasn’t ignorant of biology. Human males, especially Kevin’s age, nearly always got erections, it was life.“Why? It happens. It’s not like it’s a big deal.”

“What?” Kevin said. Blinking in confusion, not a big deal? “But, you’ll think I’m a pervert or something! I,I just get… that way and sometimes… it doesn’t go away… and you can see it!” Why couldn’t she understand why this was a problem? It had always been an issue, and she didn’t seem to know.

Samus leaned forward so that their noses were practically touching. 

“Kevin. Listen. To. Me.” She said, articulating every word. With her hand still on his back he couldn’t reasonably get away, so he sort of had to listen, or hear, at any rate. “I am not going to think you are a “pervert or something” just because you’re human, male and eighteen. Understand.” Kevin squirmed a little bit. Samus’ fingers twitched, Kevin flinched. She took a deep breath and tried again, deciding since straightforward wasn’t working on him, bludgeoning him over the head was the way to go. “I like you. You’re confident, strong, and think on your feet. I’m not going to get mad because you’re aroused, I’m not going to hurt you because you’re aroused by me. I like you. I like that you get turned on thinking about me. It’s nice. So calm down and get over it.” Samus said.

Kevin sat, dumbfounded. He thought to himself, “She… likes me. She likes that I…” Kevin smiled somewhat doofily. “Does that mean I can kiss you now?” he said. Samus stood up and slapped his back in a friendly manner.

“When you can kiss me, you won’t have to ask,” Samus said, smiling.


	6. Chapter Six: Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets to know Samus a little bit better.

Chapter Six: Practice

 

Kevin flew through the air, rolling into a crouch as he landed.

“Man, this isn’t fair Samus! Won’t you even the odds up or something?” Kevin said, frustrated at being unable to get a grip on her. Samus stepped back and took her helmet off.

“I suppose it is a bit unfair.” She said smirking. “Take a break, I’ll be right back” The door slid open as she walked through it. Kevin half-sat, half-fell down from his crouch as the door closed, winded.

“Whew, that suit of her’s sure is something.” He said to himself. _She sure is something._ He thought, grinning. He stood up, and started stretching. It had been a while since he’d trained this hard, a break had been just what he needed.

Kevin was finishing up his stretches when the door swished open as Samus came back in.

“About time, Samus.” Kevin said, turning around from his stretching. “I was starting to wond...er…” Kevin trailed off as he caught sight of her. She was wearing… well… she was nearly wearing nothing at all. Panties and a sports bra were the only articles of clothing that she had on her body.

“Wonder what?” she asked as she took up a defensive stance opposite of Kevin. Kevin stared a few moments before he seemed to come back to his senses. He took a shaky offensive stance and tried to regain his train of thought.

“Huh?” he said as he tried to focus. Samus moved in with a quick hook punch aimed at an opening just below his guard, Kevin parried somewhat poorly and took a slight hit as he leapt out of the way. “Hey!”, he said, somewhat reflexively. Samus looked smug as she came in again, with another punch, aimed at a different opening. Kevin dodged and aimed a punch of his own at Samus’ side. Samus grabbed his arm and flipped him, he rolled with the landing and stood up ready for the kick she had been aiming for him. He twisted her leg and she rolled with it, landing on her back. She struck out with her leg again, this time trying for a leg sweep.

Kevin didn’t quite dodge in time and fell on top of her. His focus was thrown as he felt her underneath him. Her skin was soft, not at all like what he thought a cyborg, or bionic, to feel like. He had always thought of cyborgs in a stereotypical sci-fi way, their implants being cold and lifeless to the touch, completely unfeeling. But he could feel her body heat against his fingers, there was definitely nothing lifeless about her. Before he even knew it, Samus had reversed their positions.

She was grinning as she kept him pinned, and it made him nervous. She leaned down, eyes sparkling with the excitement of the fight. Kevin squirmed weakly under her, held in place by her eyes. He again wondered, the thought coming from seemingly nowhere, how long her hair was. Would it cover them like a curtain, blocking out the rest of the world. Or would it be short, the tips brushing against his face. His involuntary thoughts led to involuntary responses. The longer she held his gaze, the more erratic his breathing became. His hand rose, shaking, to her face, and he ran his fingers across her cheek.

Her gaze was clear as it held him captivated. Cautiously he raised his head up and pressed his lips against hers. After a few brief moments he pulled away, wondering if he was about to receive a submission hold from this powerful, athletic woman. Samus blinked and looked down at him.

“You call that a kiss?” she said.

She tilted her head down and pressed her lips against his, moving them against his. Kevin gasped against her lips, eagerly returning her passion. She flicked her tongue out and ran it across his lips. Kevin shivered and moved his hands up into her hair.

Samus kissed him furiously. She nipped at his lips and then flicked her tongue against them. Kevin moaned and tugged at her hair band. He pulled it off and her hair cascaded down.

Samus ground herself down, rubbing against his straining erection. He moaned and started running his hands up and down her body. She reached down to his jeans and ripped them open. Kevin jerked up reflexively and gasped out, “Oh man!”

She pulled out his erection from his pants. Kevin moaned, and gasped as she gripped his erection. She pushed aside her panties and slid him inside of her wet, tight, pussy. She hissed as she slid down, pushing his erection in deep. Kevin groaned at the pleasure as her muscles tightened around his hard shaft.

She was so wet. He shivered and gasped out nonsense words as she slid his cock inside her.

Her muscles were tight around him, but he barely had any time to process this. As soon as he was deep inside her, she started moving. She worked her hips furiously, grinding into his erection. Down and up again, in and out again. His cock pressed against her G-spot with each downward stroke. She moaned against his lips and gasped at each thrust. Kevin slid his hands down to her waist and held her as he drove up into her. She half moaned half screamed from the new intensity of pleasure. The head of his cock was hitting her G-spot harder than before. He ground into her, dragging his erection hard and slow as he thrust up into her. He slid down fast to thrust up into her again, and again.

“Ahh, yeah…” She gasped out with each thrust. She rocked her hips against his movements. Her own pleasure was building to a peak. At each of her gasping breaths Kevin thrust into her with an even greater intensity than before. He drove into her relentlessly, relishing the feeling of her quivering muscles wrapped around his erection, aching to feel even more.

“Oh please Samus, please, come for me. I know you’re close, I can feel it. Yeah, I want you to, yeah.” He whispered, voice husky with pleasure. She groaned and at the sound of his voice, she was pulled over the edge. She screamed as her whole body shook with wave on wave of unending, relentless pleasure. He pulled her close and thrust into her quivering pussy, straining to hold himself back as she came.

“Yeah! Yeah! Samus! That’s it! Yeah!” Kevin moaned. “Ahh, you feel so good, I dunno if I can hold on.” He gasped through gritted teeth, his self control fraying. Samus mumbled something unintelligible and fell on top of him, gasping in and breathing out little moaning breaths. Her soft, previously inexhaustible body collapsing on him was too much - the knowledge that he’d caused her strength to fail from sheer pleasure was enough to send him over the edge. Kevin came. He screamed her name as he came inside her.

“Yeah, that’s good.” Samus murmured as he filled her up. She licked and sucked his ear, dragging out his orgasm even longer. He whimpered and shuddered underneath her, spent but still twitching inside her.

His grip on her slackened and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. She nuzzled against his neck and sighed. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time and she wanted to enjoy this while she could.

“Looks like you’re shooting for the high score, Captain.” Samus said, smirking.


End file.
